quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Q3TOURNEY5: Fatal Instinct
The Map The map is shaped like an imperfect square box. Memorable for its foggy nature, a long catwalk, and high towering gates surrounding the center. The map doesn't involve, nor designed to have many players due to its small nature. Unlike previous Tourney maps, this small map don't include many power-ups either. Weapons *Rocket Launcher at the midst of towering gates. *Plasma Gun is at the north-east of the middle area by taking small gate embodied under catwalk as north direction and taking stairs to your left. *Shotgun is at the south west right across corner of Plasma Gun. Goodies *Quad Damage (Q3) spawns at the end of the catwalk that surrounds the middle gates at 2 min mark and onwards. *There is a Light Armor next to a gate where Shotgun is. *At the across corner of Light Armor-Shotgun spawns, lie some Armor Shards behind the catwalk with Plasma Gun. *Gold Healths scattered around the center Rocket Launcher area and at the top of first stairs climbing to catwalk. Noticeable All players spawn with extra 50% armor and extra loaded Machine Gun (Q3) bullets. That causes usual player respawn sound to be accompanied by a sharp metallic armor pickup sound. That also mean continous fire fest and it being harder to respawn kill anyone. Map is shrouded by fog, and this effect can't be removed from it. It gives slightly better vision when some effects are shut down, but graphical details kept high enough. Alas, fog of war doesn't allow players to see more than 3 meters ahead. This map is the second tourney map to revolve around the Quad Damage pickup just like Q3Tourney1. Strategy The entire map is about listening to voices and reacting to it. The map is consumed by fog, that leaves any audible cues still useful to locate enemy players. When respawned at a rather inadvantageous position it's advised to walk a bit and try to locate the enemy player before he/she gets the clue of where you are. Checking the Rocket Launcher spawn at the center constantly after fragging a player is advised. After spawn gameflow is about picking up Armor Shards or Yellow Armor if possible then acquiring RL at the middle and keeping control of Gold Healths. This gameflow actually swirls and ends at the center of the map for a dominant player, for a player who's losing control it's about pulling the aggro to the outer edges of the map, timing Quad and ambushing the other player who's trying to restock armor. Preferably via opening fire with Shotgun or PG. When anyone got victorious from a heated combat, he/she has no choice but to time Light Armor spawn after picking up some 50 health bubbles nearby. So when you get fragged you know where you should look at, besides Rocket Launcher dome. Quad Damage spawns at 2 minute mark and at every 2 minutes onward from that point. Usual speed of sound (or low flying plane) noise can be heard when it spawned. Quad can be picked up at the end of the only catwalk in the map with a well timed jump or via a slightly risky maneuver of rocket jump. On top of gates around the Rocket Launcher area can be reached via a rocket jump. That's a rather obscure move as it gives the other player a forehand of moving around safely to restock armor or health yet it can be useful if you are sure you can shut him/her down as he/she's moving towards the RL. Trivia *Only Quake 3 map to be entirely shrouded by fog. *This is also the only Quake 3 map which was in the IHV leak to be a level in the final version. *This map is also the smallest Q3A map among the entire official maps. Category:Tier 5 Category:Quake III Arena levels